


Miss Americana & The Heartbreak (Phantom) Prince of Astoria

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Astoria - Freeform, F/M, Lover - Freeform, Multiyear, This is my favourite crack ship, i hope y’all love this, phantoms, reputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: If you ever fall in love, know that it happens suddenly - a whirlwind of emotions. That’s what happened for these two - through highs and lows, they stood tall.*Please note I have made Taylor 3 years older*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/luapvwarn9p5vbw6gyl2qxm7u/playlist/4htARtVpBRV829e4UnkZJ2?si=kvYHO_eaT7uT1jqBYn2Iwg
> 
> ^- story playlist. It will be updated by two so it’s two chapters ahead
> 
> I got inspired by Lover and Phantoms together, and thought... what if I did my favourite crackship again?
> 
> This is NOT a rewrite or a redo of She's His California. That story was written before Astoria events happened, so just consider this a new story please. - ten chapters are set from mid 2014-2017 (Astoria and Reputation)  
and ten are the present day (Phantoms and Lover.)

\--  
|Unknown. This will be revealed at the end of the story who this POV is from - J or T.|

I've heard the stories.  
I've heard the rumours.  
How did we survive all the hardships we've been through? The stories we've told, the stories we've sang. 

What we've survived, our reputations thrown to the wind. The newfound game for one of us, but the other used to the flashing light of the cameras.

This is the story of us, Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince, or more like the Heartbreak (Phantom) Prince of Astoria.  
\--


	2. | I never trust a narcissist |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG: I Did Something Bad - Taylor Swift
> 
> Basically, Taylor decides to retreat and reinvent herself.

_ **"I don't regret it one bit,** _

_**Because he had it coming**_."

\-- **_Taylor_**.--

Everything was exploding - I could see them making comments about me, I could see all the rumours being thrown.

Ever since everything went south, I've been painted as a snake. A villain in my own right and not the princess I thought I was.

I thought that writing about those things was like a open diary, a book of my feelings for the ones I had loved, and I had heard enough.

So I decided, what better way than to disappear. What better way than to hide from them all, after all this.

But, I didn't hide in the city I once lived in. I decided on hiding in Canada, living in one of the coastal cities. To plan the comeback of a lifetime..

For in the death of my reputation, I decided to live, I decided to be somewhere where I could be free for a while.

I wanted to show all the ones who called me a snake that I wasn't going to return their childish remarks. Their childish taunts and schoolyard thoughts as I started looking for homes in the area on my phone...


	3. 2 | I will feel better.|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:  
Amaryllis  
Shinedown
> 
> Josh goes from heartbreak to finding a mystery all within one heartbreak filled day. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, friends.  
❤️
> 
> I modified this chapter to be set on Halloween!

-**_Josh_**-

I thought today we would start sending out the cards, and have the first of many pre wedding celebrations. But here I am, on the night of spooks and ghouls and drunken costume fun, sitting on the floor holding the cards in my hand.

My hand was wrapped around the mouth of a bottle of tequila as I watched the door slam as she grabbed the last of her things. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to speak up, to get her to stay, but I couldn't. I couldn't say shit.

She was gone, and all that mattered to me at the moment was gone. Even if I loved my dog, even if I had all the friends in the world, nobody could be Amanda, and never would be.

I wanted to find the one that would make me happy like she did - it had been a few weeks since we broke up, and I managed to pull myself off the ground, going to t he closer to pull out the costume.

The one that matched hers - the zombie ones we planned on wearing that were an undead bride and groom. Huh, how funny was it that our marriage was now dead in the water, gone and never going to happen now in any aspect.

It was a phantom of a dream that I could struggle to get myself peeled off the floor and stop swallowing back tears, stop wallowing in misery and manage to find something to believe in today.

I managed to grab the costume and put it on, devising to make some changes, make some changes that were against her. She's hurt me.... so why didn't I add things to it?

I needed to do something to help myself feel better and not become a puddle of tears on the floor as I pulled the costume on, cleaned my face up and decided to face the damn world for what it’s worth today.

I needed to for the sake of myself, and I did enjoy myself - the drinks helped me feel better.

But..... something did happen.... because I swore, there was something familiar in the eyes of someone in a mermaid costume...

They looked like their eyes held secrets - things they were retreating and masking themselves from. I could tell from a mile away, this person was a mystery.

I managed to walk over to the person, and I could see the small bird like posture. I needed to get to know them - it was like an _amaryllis_ blooming, this mystery standing in front of me.

“I’m Josh-“ I spoke up, and the person just smiled, looking at me with a soft smile. I swear, she had the sweetest fucking voice, when she spoke.

“I’m sorry- I would rather keep things mysterious with new people. I’m hiding from something.” Her voice was pure _Americana_. I could sense the cutest twinges in it, but I couldn’t do much without a name.

“I understand. We’ll cross paths again at some point. I’m hiding from an ex fiancé who walked out on me.” I spoke up, watching the mysterious girl walk away.

It would happen someday - I didn’t know at the time I would see her again, but at this point in time, I didn’t know what to fucking do without a name.

Was I moving on too fast? Perhaps, but when your heart has to be pulled from a vice and a lockbox to feel again after weeks of pain, and to feel love for a mystery, you have to think to yourself -

There will be someone for everyone - even if they don’t meet or fall in love. If this girl was the new someone, sent from fucking fate or somewhere above, I would accept that graciously.

I just couldn’t get that voice out of my head. Deciding to do some research when I got home, I listened to many many local people on talk shows and news shows.

I eventually did give up - I wanted to give the mystery her mystery, I just wanted a clue, some sign she did have purpose for being there that night, and little did I damn know, it would happen someday.


	4. 3|There’s No Way Back From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: there’s no way back from here
> 
> Chapter Song:  
No Way Back  
Foo Fighters
> 
> Just to let everyone know, there will be a connection between Beautiful Ghosts and Phantoms in the second half (the present day).  
Just keeping it a secret as to what.
> 
> Also, unfortunately due to the story timeline, RED and 1989 are released a year earlier than they are in real life. Red is 2011, Speak Now is 2009. There was just two albums back to back in the timeline rather than them being a few years apart

|| Taylor ||  
I didn't know what to think when the guy in what looked to be a zombie costume with faded blonde hair glanced at me, it felt.. odd inside.

I hadn't dated in a year or two after the media had ruthlessly said all of those things, and I didn't feel right dating again at that moment in the party - I was hiding here, building myself up and making sure to come back when I was ready.  
I needed to make myself ready for when I returned to the spotlight in a few years, even if it meant letting go of personal relationships for the time being.

But he was.. intriguing. But I wouldn't dare give him my name and blow my cover - blow the delicate plan I had to set up to make sure that this worked....

He had introduced himself as Josh, and I thought for a moment as I decided to calculate my actions here. I had to keep calm and cool, even though those eyes were endless.

"I am sorry- I would rather keep things mysterious with new people. I'm hiding...." I spoke, watching his eyes. You could get lost in them, and from where I stood, he seemed to only be a few inches taller than me.  
He had bright blue eyes that seemed like a endless sea, with a touch of sadness I could see, judging by how the light wasn't in them. He glanced back to me, and I spoke to him again.

I watched him walk away after a while to speak to a friend as one of my Vancouver friends was talking about something going on with "Josh"...  
"......his ex fiancé, three weeks ago, walked out on him." Lacie spoke to me, shaking her head and I suddenly felt bad for him. But in my disguise, I couldn't show the real composure.

"Didn't you mention just now he was to be wed?" I spoke, looking at my friend. The air from the open window was chilly as the rain fell outside.  
"He was, yes." Lacie knew him, clearly and I didn't want to feel awkward for admitting things at this moment...

Should I tell my newfound Vancouver friend, the truth about how I was feeling like butterflies were flying in my tummy? How I felt like I could flee from the party, and I knew I wouldn't act on how I felt because of my fear?

I didn't want my relationships under a microscope any longer, and I had to keep to myself but I did speak, deciding to say something for once and not be quiet and demure.

"Lacie, I know that this sounds weird but his eyes.." I looked down. "I love them so much, and I like how he conducted himself despite what was happening." I concluded, knowing his damn awful that sounded, but he was after all kind in his loneliest weeks, and I did feel sympathy for him in the grandest way

"T, you and I both know you can't." Lacie looked at me, fixing the shells on my blue wig since they were falling off yet again. "You need to make sure that you keep it quiet you are in Vancouver. Please don't bring him into this yet...“

"Who is he?" I said, a little taken aback by what Lacie was saying and I glanced at her. I knew for a fact there was a lot going through my own mind at the moment and I needed to say something else to attest the situation at hand.

"You remember that girl you met when you first cane here? The girl that acted as if you were disgusting? That's his ex fiancée." Lacie spoke up, worried for me, but I knew for a fact that I could handle this.

"Is she really that much of a bitch to hurt him?" I suddenly felt horrible inside, knowing full well what I eventually had to do, but I wanted to do something to help him, it was in me to help others for I had a charitable spirit.  
Plus, I may at that moment have been falling for him, but little did I know, I would not see him again for almost a year...


	5. 4 | I left you in the motel bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
Getaway Car  
Taylor Swift
> 
> Song:  
Getaway Car  
Taylor Swift  
————  
Another note: Lover will exist a year after Reputation because of timeline fixing. Due to some timeline issues, Never Say Die will be BOTH of the Canadian tours to accommodate some events in the storyline timeline.  
Please remember the last time Taylor saw Josh, he had black hair.  
—-

(Taylor’s POV)  
I had been dating someone off and on to try to get my mind off "Josh" from the party, and I had thought about him over and over.

I just needed to focus on coming back to the spotlight with a smile on my face and trying to think about this event, and keep myself positive, to make sure that everything works out here.

The cameras at this awards show were snapping away as I had arrived alone, and everyone whispered, oh I could bet they did about everything that I did, and had supposedly done.

I could see the edges of the pink carpet beneath my feet and I started thinking, thinking so carefully to myself. What if I had of told "Josh" the truth? Would things be different now than they used to be?

As I got interviewed, I caught a glimpse of a guy with blonde hair. Then I felt fear and anxiety rise in my throat as I recognized him. Would he know that I was absolutely smitten over just that one meeting?

Then I turned, trying to figure my way out without showing that I was having a nervous breakdown in my head. Because that was definitely Josh, and I needed to leave.  
Was he back with her? I worried about that in all honesty that I was going to just lose out on a chance, but I had to wait as the band was performing tonight.

—-  
Just a quick author's note:  
One Love is the second radio single from Astoria in the story. They lead with Wildfire going to radio instead in May 2015, and there is a fictional MMVAs performance in the story for Marianas Trench to allow for a certain story event to happen.  
—————

I didn't want to say anything to Josh just yet - they were promoting something because they were in the silliest costumes of the speedboat and water skiers.

And for once I smiled because I just thought it was the best I had ever seen, but I knew for a fact that we had to go as the security ushered me towards the area of the awards show, and I tried to look back for a moment without being so obvious in my looking.

It was difficult to think for me seeing him again, and especially finding out he was a musician, I could easily try to understand him through the music, and figure out a plan.

Suddenly, I felt this rush of hope as I walked to the area where I'd watch the show from backstage and then I heard something then someone came rushing in.

"Hide me!" The person exclaimed, and then I saw the head of blonde hair and still in the silly outfit that he had on, holding his suit bag or whatever he had in his hand.

"What is exactly wrong? I don't believe we've met before." I spoke, worried about what "Josh" was going through at the moment as I waited for a response from him and looked at him calculatingly.  
"My ex fiancé Amanda is here in the crowd and I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed, standing up and looking at me. He was tall and it might be hard to hide him...

"Look, I learned once a upon a time that hiding may be a good answer, but I may have a plan. Is your group performing?" I spoke, going over to bend down snd try to get on his current level which was hiding behind the dressing room couch and try to see what was going on.  
"The problem is she has been bothering me to get back together, and I'm over her! I'm happy with who I am right now, and I like someone else! I just don't know the person's name, and I don't want to presume gender!." Josh spoke, looking at me then to the door, still looking as scared as hell and I was scared too.

"I think I have an idea." I spoke up, repeating my earlier comment and looking at him. "Go do your performance and I'll lie about where you are. Maybe we can try to help you find mystery person too." I joked, but then I remembered something about the way he looked at me at the party.  
Something was telling me that he was talking about me.... and it was making me feel butterflies. But he didn't know it was me, and for him to find out... was I ready to take that leap of faith and pull him into my crazy life?  
I watched him go, and then I heard a knock at the door. I heard her voice. She seemed sweet.... what was the issue with her that Josh was having?  
"Have you seen a tall guy with blonde and blue hair?" She spoke. She seemed elegant - and I wondered as to why he was so turned against her.  
"No. I think he's someplace else at the moment." I spoke, I was not one to lie normally but I needed to protect him as he requested. He seemed scared of her.

"Oh, that's fine." She smiled and left, and I realized something.... about how Josh was acting. How similar we were.

He was hiding from his problems just like me, and I had to help him deal with them.... like I should myself.

But for now, I needed to figure out how to protect him from a situation he didn't want, and to make sure he left the awards without running into her.  
I knew the rumours would start, but I felt an obligation to protect him from whatever was scaring him about her. And to find out the whole story, if he would explain it.

Later, I had heard the door slam and Josh had returned, looking directly at me and then came back over, trying to right back to the hiding spot he was once in.

"You're not hiding from her once you are in your hometown. If I help you getaway, will you deal with this yourself? I hide from my problems too." I said, deciding I would confess to him to make the situation less awkward.

"I wish things had of worked out with her, but her excuse was that I was copying her, or saying things for the sake of things when I came out to her as bisexual." Josh shook his head, sighing as he hugged himself tightly and looked at me.

I realized the familiar fear in his eyes, then spoke as I said things in a calming and accepting tone.

"Josh," I spoke, deciding that it was the time to say something to him and make sure that this was right. "I know she hurt you... I am living in Vancouver in hiding." I bluntly said.

"What...? But how?" Josh said, looking at me with curious eyes as I went to pick up my purse and call a few things. When you're me, you can get your way easily.

"I...I was dressed as that mermaid." I swallowed back fear, "And you respected my wish, so I owe you. I owe you a lot for it." I could see the light in his blue eyes light up like a lightning bug.  
"I... I cannot fucking believe it's you!" Josh exclaimed, then looked embarrassed. He clearly had something to hide, even more than what I said to him.

"Lets just get going and getaway now." I said, looking at him as I opened the door, calling over the security to shield him and say he was sick and had to leave.

It was a good excuse, as we climbed into the awaiting nondescript car and pulled on the hoodies once we got there, I knew for a fact he was going to be grateful for this by the way he felt safe, which he said once.


	6. 5| These are desperate measures now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:  
Desperate Measures  
Marianas Trench

—-  
(Josh's POV)  
I was shocked still by the fact that she had been discussing this and making sure that everything was going alright for her.  
Taylor was kind, just like I had heard in music circles. I didn't expect her outright to hide me from Amanda, but I wasn't dealing with a bullshit apology from Amanda for what she said.

"I think everything is going to work out for the better now that you helped me with a getaway car," I joked, looking over to her as I laughed about it a little, smiling at her and hearing her laugh at my crappy joke.

I didn't realize how amazing she truly was as a person, and I felt very inadequate around her as some guy from a B-List Canadian band who was in the presence of a superstar, and the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

"If there's anything else, let me know," Taylor just smiled, and something inside me started to patter patter against my ribs, the feeling of tiny hummingbird wings in my chest against my ribs.

I had always been taught hummingbirds for nerves and not butterflies by my parents, to make it unique to my family... but my mind snapped back to reality and to Taylor.

"I was wondering about something. How did you manage to hide in Vancouver, when anyone could recognize you in an instant leaving your place?" I spoke, and looked over to her as she looked back at me with those same blue eyes.  
Fuck, what was I doing?! Asking stupid questions was going to get me nowhere, and not get me anywhere with her. Prying was wrong, but I worried if she was going to now be found out.  
"Wigs, disguises. The mermaid one was done by a dear friend named Lacie," She spoke, laughing at it for a second then smiling again at me.  
"I know Lacie! She's my bandmate Ian's cousin and she is our band's stylist!" I said, realizing we did have a connection as I had met Lacie before, and Lacie was the designer that we had now turned to after my ex fiancé had walked out on me.  
"Well, mutuals connections are always good." We arrived at her hotel, not mine, because it was simply easier to hide where I was versus her that way.  
When we got out, unfortunately, I could already /see/ the paps gathered and I tried to shield myself using the hoodie, but it fell down off my clearly unique blonde and blue hair.  
"Fuck off!" I shouted, hoping that didn't make any reels as we rushed into the hotel to make sure I could hide from my ex, and the waiting paparazzi.  
I turned on my phone, and already things were on social media about a few hours later. I was infuriated and upset - I had seen her go through hell in the media due to many many things as outsider, and now that I was part of this, it angered me even more.  
I started reading the article, my anger boiling at the fact I was already receiving texts from greedy little spoken to friends trying to get through to her. 

"Taylor Swift with new mystery? man - photos and possible speculation on the new mystery man.  
Taylor Swift was spotted leaving the MuchMusic Video Awards in a older vehicle with a disguised man, and they were dropped off at her hotel.  
A glimpse was only caught when the man lost his hood and before he caught - and speculation is, shockingly, it may be Marianas Trench's Josh Ramsay as he left the awards early due to "illness" around the same time Taylor did! Because of the hair colour, he is the most likely suspect in this mystery man case  
Will this turn into romance or will this remain a mystery? Stay tuned for more."  
I shut off my phone and sat there, head in my hands as I groaned and watched her manager come into the room, going to come to me to speak clearly about the swirling rumour mill.  
"I like Taylor, but this is not shit I wanted to deal with with promotion for my band's album Astoria coming, which was about my ex fiancé! Get these damn slander articles off the fucking TMshitz! It's not fair to me or her!" I wasn't ready to deal with this in no fucking way, and it was getting to desperate measures now where I would have to go on twitter and do some damage control...  
@𝐣𝐨𝐬𝐡𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐝:  
Just to confirm, I am a single man and did not get freaky with her. She can also confirm this. I do not like rumours and rumours quite frankly can fuck off. I had a medical emergency at the awards and she helped me leave so I wouldn’t have things get worse. ✌️


End file.
